problem at pararel world
by msseyren
Summary: tsuna yang tetembak oleh 10 years bazoka terpaksa harus tinggal di sebuah dunia pararel dimana ia dan guardiannya tidak pernah bertemu dimasa mudanya,dan tsuna mulai menyadari kepahitan hidup mereka apakah yang akan tsuna lakukan untuk memperbaiki itu semua errrrr yaoi? tidak suka jangan baca
1. Chapter 1

Aku mencampur sedikit bahasa inggris ditempat yang aku pikir agak aneh dalam artian indonesia

Walaupun ceritanya shonen ai tapi aku tetap focus pada tsuna dan guardiannya jadi boleh dibilang ini 1827,all27

Kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan tolong dimaklumi saja author kan juga manusia dan kalau misalnya ada kata yang tidak sesuai dengan eyd maaf aku memang bukan warga yang baik

Dan kita sebut pararel tsuna dengan ptsuna dan tsuna yah dengan tsuna jadi tolong bedakan thanks

Disclamer:khr bukan punyaku tapi amano sensei

Hari ini seperti biasa di ruangan kantor vongola decimo sawada tsunayoshi sedang menandatangani dokumen dokumen penting yang masih ada segunung,masih belum ditanda lulus sma tsuna langsung dipaksa reborn menggantikan vongola nono,delapan tahun berlalu sekarang tsuna sudah berumur 24 tahun

Tsuna tidak berubah sejak dulu masih tetap pendek(169cm),rambutnya yang coklat masih terlihat berantakan dan bola matanya masih bulat besar memancarkan kelembutan dan masih tetap cute walau sudah berumur 24 tahun.

Bahkan ia di nobatkan sebagai boss mafia terpopuler dimajalah mafia(menurut rangking futa) sampai 5 tahun berturut turut

Tsuna mempunyai 7 guardian yang setia menemaninya dari dulu sampai tama rain guardiannya yamamoto takeshi tetap happy go lucky person dan masih menyukai baseball,tsuna sampai membangun lapangan khusus baseball untuk temannya yang satu ini

Jika yamamoto tangan kiri tsuna,maka Gokudera hayato adalah tangan kanan kepercayaan tsuna,walaupun sudah tidak parah seperti dulu gokudera tetap tempramental walaupun sekarang ia tahu dimana ia harus menempatkan ia masih tetap penuh respect pada tsuna

Sasagawa ryohei adalah tsuna sun guardian masih tetap bloon dan suaranya masih loudspeaker tsuna harus memakai penutup telinga jika guardiannya yang satu ini baru pulang dari misinya

Dan tampaknya itu juga membuat cloud guardiannya hibari kyoya(dan kekasih tsuna) sangat marah "menggangu ketenangan,kamikorosu"katanya sampai tsuna harus datang dan memisahkan mereka berdua walaupun hibari dengan liciknya memanfaatkan itu untuk kepentingan pribadinya(Mau tanya apa itu?jangan,nanti jadi ratingnya m++++)

Juga ada mist guardian rokudo mukuro( pervert pineapple) yang masih tidak menyerah juga walaupun hibari sudah mengclaim tsuna sebagai miliknya mereka sering berantem gara gara memperebutkan tsuna,nah yang satu ini tsuna butuh bantuan chrome yang sudah mukuro anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri biasanya mukuro agak takut(walau tak mengakui) dengan chrome apalagi saat dia marah

Lambo thunder guardiannya sekarang sedang masuk namimori high school karena ia masih berumur 16 tahun tsuna memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya dulu

Belum sempat sang decimo ini menarik napas dan merengangkan badan bunyi ledakan besar terdengar diruang keluarga,tsuna sempat kaget tapi tak lama kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dengan malasnya meninggalkan kursinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

Bukannya tsuna tidak peduli dengan famiglianya tapi kejadian seperti ini sudah merupakan makanan sehari hari sejak masih smp atau lebih tepatnya lagi semenjak reborn datang kerumahnya

Mengingat mantan mentornya tsuna menggigil ketakutan walaupun tsuna membantu reborn dan para arcobaleno lainnya untuk kembali ke tubuh asalnya tapi reborn tidak berubah masih sadis dan makin sadis saja sejak kembali ketubuh asalnya

Apalagi ketika tsuna dan hibari mengumumkan pertunangan mereka,entah mengapa saat itu hibari dan reborn saling memberikan deathglarenya,kalau orang biasa paasti sudah mati tercekik hanya dengan aura mereka berdua

Saat ini reborn sedang liburan dengan bianchi di hawaii,sebenarnya tsuna tahu reborn membalas budi dengan caranya sendiri dan tsuna sangat menghargai itu

Tsuna sudah sampai di sebuah pintu yang besar didalamnya ia bisa mendengar suara yamamoto,gokudera dan lambo atau lebih tepatnya lambo dan gokudera berantem karena hal sepele lagi dan yamamoto berusaha melerai mereka berdua

Tsuna mengambil napas panjang ia bisa mendengar isak tangis lambo dari dalam walaupun sudah 16 tahun tapi lambo masih cengeng

Tsuna membuka pintu"Apa yang terj..."belum sempat tsuna selesai berbicara hyper intution nya memberikannya alarm keras tentang sesuatu akan terjadi dan benar saja ketika tsuna melihat ke atas sebuah pink bazoka jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya

"Damn..."kata kata terakhir tsuna sebelum asap merah jambo meliputi seluruh ruangan

"STUPID COW ,lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"teriak gokudera

"Ma ma gokudera tenang dulu"yamamoto menenangkan

"I-ini bukan salah l-lambo sama!"lambo berusaha mempertahankan diri

Asap dari tyl bazoka mulai menghilang "Jyudaime!"Gokudera berteriak mencari boss kesayangan nya itu

Dari balik asap muncul rambut mop coklat yang sudah tidak asing lagi"Jyyudaime syukurlah kami pikir and..."gokudera menghentikan kalimatnya karena ADA yang ANEH

Seharusnya tyl bazoka itu menggantikan orang yang dimasa depan dengan orang yang sama yang ada di masa lalu tapi ini...

"Hieeeee! bos maaf saya terlambat"ptsuna membungkuk dalam dalam kepada Gokudera

"B-bos,Gokudera bingung"tsuna disini seperti sudah berusia 24 tahun walaupun penampilan nya berantakan tapi memang di depannya itu bosnya sawada tsunayoshi

Seharusnya didepannya itu adalah sawada tsunayoshi berumur 14 tahun tapi ini kelihatannya umurnya sama dengan tsuna dan dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bos'

Gokudera mulai menangkap ada yang tidak beres kalau dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu pasti panik tapi sekarang ia dituntut untuk tetap tenang disegala situasi

Lambo kamu tunggu jyudaime disini aku akan memanggil shoichi dan spanner,Basseball freak panggil semua guardian kemari termasuk hibari

"oke"yamamoto keluar untuk memanggil semua guardian dan gokudera memencet nomor telepon shoichi

"Jyudaime,dimanapun anda berada tolong jaga diri anda"gokudera berdoa dalam hati

Sementara itu tsuna yang sekarang sedang berada di dunia pararel sangat bingung didepan nya sang tangan kanan kepercayaan nya yang selalu mengikutinya seperti lost puppy sekarang dengan keras memarahinya

Tsuna tidak dapat menangkap apa yang gokudera katakan saking terkejutnya

"Apa anda mendengar saya sawada tsunayoshi,jika anda terlambat lagi saya akan potong gaji kamu"kata tangan kanannya yang sekarang kita sebut pgokudera

"Huh!"adalah jawaban yang terbesit dipikiran tsuna

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI DENGARKAN JIKA SAYA SEDANG BERBICARA"tsuna jelas kaget storm guardiannya menaikkan suara dihadapannya,jangankan menaikkan suara gokudera selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan hormatnya walaupun sudah tsuna bilang berkali kali pada gokudera untuk memanggil dengan nama kecilnya saja

Lalu tsuna memandang ke sekelilingnya tampak ruangan seperti perkantoran biasa karyawan karyawan lainnya tertawa kecil melihat tsuna dimarahi Gokudera

"Lihat tuh dame-tsuna dimarahi lagi"

"Hm,justru aneh kalau sampai sekarang dame-tsuna belum dipecat"

Gokudera menatap karyawan lainnya dengan tatapan maut dan semua kembali berkerja

"Jangan ulangi lagi sawada!"gokudera balik badan dan berjalan ke kantornya sendiri

Tsuna bisa mendengar orang orang disekitar nya berbisik bisik dari situ tsuna bisa menebak kalau tsuna tidak sedang berada di dunia nya dari pengamatannya tampaknya tyl bazoka lambo tidak membawanya 10 tahun yang lalu tapi ke pararel world

Tsuna sadar dari shocknya dan mulai menyesuaikan diri,tsuna bangun dan menuju meja yang berantakan penuh dengan file file(tapi masih banyakkan dokumen nya di italia)

Tsuna pertama tama membersihkan mejanya lalu ia mensortir file file yang penting dan tidak penting,baru mulai berkerja

"Pshhh,tsuna apa kamu baik baik saja"suara yang sangat tsuna kenali sebagai rain guardiannya yamamoto takeshi,"Y-yamammoto?,apa yang kamu lakukan disini"tsuna sempat berpikir saat waktu luang jika yamamoto tidak berkerja sebagai mafia dia pasti sudah menjadi pemain baseball terkenal

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan tsuna,kita kan teman satu kantor"yamamoto tersenyum tapi tsuna tahu dari pengalaman antara senyum asli dan palsu yamamoto

"B-bukannya kamu mau jadi pemain baseball"tsuna bertanya ingin tahu

Muka yamamoto berubah antara sedih dan marah"Apa kamu lupa tsuna waktu di smp aku mematahkan lenganku sehingga aku tidak bisa main lagi"yamamoto menghela napas

Tsuna merasa bersalah dia lupa sama sekali tentang kejadian mereka sudah menjadi mafia tapi di saat lenggang tsuna akan menyempatkan diri untuk bermain bersama guardian dan staff lainnya dan permainan yang paling sering di mainkan adalah baseball

"Maaf"tsuna berkata dengan sungguh sungguh

"Tidak apa apa"kata yamamoto lalu memulai kembali perkerjaan nya

Tsuna menarik napas lima menit sudah lewat dan tsuna punya firasat bahwa ia akan terjebak disini untuk waktu yang cukup lama

"Aku harap gokudera cepat mencari solusi,lagipula...ini bisa menjadi liburan"tsuna tersenyum senang akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari belenggu bernama paperwork yang segunung akibat dua guardiannya (salah satunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri)yang terkenal dengan daya penghancur nya yang luar biasa

"Kira kira disini kyoya kerja sebagai apa ya"tsuna tertawa kecil ia ingin sekali melihat tunangannya itu di dunia ini,"Kyoya kamu sedang apa sekarang di sana?"tsuna bertanya sambil memandang langit langit kantor

sementara itu kyoya yang sedang santai menikmati teh hijau dengan kimononya di markasnya sendiri yang bergaya jepang lengkap dengan tatami dan pohon sakura dikagetkan dengan suara pintu dibuka dengan keras

"Ada apa herbivora?"tanya hibari walaupun sekarang ia sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya tapi hibari tetap berbahaya,tsuna menggangap hibari 'berbahaya'dalam arti yang lain

"Yah,hibari hahaha,errrr Gokudera menyuruh semua guardian untuk berkumpul"yamamoto berbicara dari balik pintu agak takut di kamikorosu hibari

"Aku menolak"hibari menuangkan teh kedalam cangkirnya lalu dengan elegannya ia mengangkat cangkir itu dan meminumnya

"Eh,itu tsuna menghilang hahaha"yamamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Mendengar itu mata hibari membesar dengan sigap ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kerah baju yamamoto

"Jelaskan"katanya singkat

Yup sampai disini dulu ya ceritanya lain kali diteruskan

Aku pengen menulis cerita ini dalam bahas inggris tapi takut jelek nanti jadi aku coba dulu dalam bahasa indonesia


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf maaf kelamaan updatenya hahaha habis dikit banget sih yang ngereview hehehe tapi aku putuskan untuk melanjutkannya

Apakah kalaian sudah meliihat chapter terbaru khr hahahha tsuna tambah keren aja jadi makin fans hahaha hibari juga tambah cool hahaha

Btw apa kalian sudah baca chapter terbaru khr hahaha I really want to ask amano sensei to include reborn atau kyoya ke dalam pair yang akan dipilih tsuna hahaha

Dan aku ingatkan bahwa tambahan "p"pada nama berarti dia berasal dari pararel world

* * *

Chapter 2

Vongola mansion

Semuanya hening tidak ada yang berbicara bahkan lambo yang senang membuat keributan sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik kaki gokudera sambil gemeteran,yah tidak menyalakan sih siapa saja juga pasti ketakutan kalau vongola cloud guardian yang terkenal killer itu mengeluarkan killer intentnya yang luar biasa

Semua guardian menegup dengan tegang,bahkan sikepala nanas juga mengeluarkan suara "kufufufu" nya yang menyeramkan "Apa maksudnya ini herbivora"hibari mengeluarkan death glarenya kepada ke tiga mekanik vongola

"I-iya eerrr hibari san hahaha"spaner,shoichi dan si biang kerok gianini hanya bisa menunggu ajal yang tiba tiba ke tiga mechanic vongola disemprot oleh kyoya?yah jawabannya gampang saja,diketahui bahwa sebelumnya 10 years bazoka telah dimodifikasi oleh ke tiga trouble maker ini

"Kami bisa jelaskan"kata spaner mewakili kedua temannya itu karena giannini sekarang ketakutan sampai tidak bisa berbicara dan shoichi yang sedang sakit perut."Tadinya kami hanya ingin membetulkannya tetapi karena saking asiknya malahan menambah ini itu"spanner menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Mendengar pernyataan dari spanner hiabri semakin kessal dan ingin sekali mengkamikorosu semua herbivora herbivora tak berguna ini"M-ma ma hibari tenangkan dirimmu"akhirnya yamamoto mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkan ketiganya dari 'gigitan'hibari yang sudah passti akan sangat menyakitkan

"Pokoknya sekarang kita harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan jyudaime"Gokudera yang sudah sadar setelah kekasihnya memulai pembicaraan mulai menjalankan tugasnnya sebagai tangan kanan tsuna

"Shibafu atama,telepon reborn kita butuh bantuannya sekarang"perintah gokudera.

"Sementara itu aku akan menggantikan semua tugas jyudaime selama ia pergi,tetapi aku akan terus memantau perrkembanganya"Kali ini gokudera yang memberikan death glare kepada kedua mechanic malang itu

"YOSH,AKU AKAN TELEPON REBORN TO THE EXTREME" teriak ryohei semangat sedangkan yang lain menutup telinga mendengar teriakkan dari ryohei."Ha ha ha lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan goku chan ?"tanya yamamoto

"Eh ya kamu...JANGAN PANGGIL AKU GOKU CHAN"teriak gokudera yang tidak kalah kencangnya dengan ryohei membuat kekasihnya tertawa lebih keras lagi melihat wajah gokudera yang sudah semerah tomat menghela napas panjang setelah lama bersama yamamoto AKHIRNYA gokudera belajar mengalah

"Kamu dan yang lainnya bantu spanner dan shoichi lalu laporkan hasilnya padaku"gokuera lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan

Pararel world

"Hah...hari ini melelahkan sekali "tsuna menghela napas panjang akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas kantornya yang menumpuk itu dia bisa kembali pulang kerumahnya sendiri ..."Eh tungggu dulu aku harus pulang kemana Hiiiieee " munculah kebiasaan lama tsuna jika ia sedang panic biasanya sang tangan kanannya yang setia itu selalu menenangkannya di saat ia panic

"Tenangkan dirimu tsuna kalau reborn melijhatmu seperti ini dia pasti akan mengulang semua pelajarannnya"tsuna merinding dengan perkataannya sendiri

"Pokoknya karena aku masih di jepang dan kayaknya masih di daerah namimori aku pulang dulu kerumah lamaku"desah tsuna,dengan gontai tsuna berjalan pulang sambil mengerutu"Nggak disana disini juga banyak sekali kertas yang harus kuperiksa dan tanda tangani"yah walaupun yang disana JAUH lebih banyak sih"tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras tidak ingin mengingat tugas yang ditinggalkannya didunia sana

Setelah berjalan agak lama tsuna sampai di depan rumah yang sangat dikenal olehnya itu tidak berubah sejak masa lalu,tsuna yang agak bingung mau masuk atau tidak "Gimana kalau ternyata ini rumah orang,kan kalau dikira maling nggak lucu" pikir tsuna.

Sekelebat ia meliihat bayangan orang didalam rumah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyeledikinya dulu ia melompati tembok(berkat TORT...ER latihan dari reborn)yang lumayan tinggi itu dengan mudahnya lalu melihat lihat kedalam,

"Hmm bahkan dalam rumahnya juga tidak berubah"kenang tsuna yang sudah lama tidak pulang itu karena banyak masih mengingat bagaimana dulu rumahnya yang menjadi sangat ramai dengan kedatangan reborn lalu satui persatu yang lain muncul dan mengisi bangku yang kosong

Ketika dilihatnya sang ibu sedang memasak didapur tsuna menjadi tenang ,ini masih rumah milik keluarganya"Tsu kun sudah pulang ya makan dulu ya"nana ibu tsuna menyambut kedatangan anak laki laki satu satunya dengan hangat

"Ayo makan ibu sudah memasak makanan untukmu "katanya,tsuna hampir mengeluarkan air mata sudah lama ia tidak melihat ibunya apalagi memakan masakannya

"Bener ya kata orang tidak ada yang seenak makan dirumah sendiri"katanya dalam hati

Skip time :pagi hari

Tsuna yang sudah terbiasa bangun jam 6 pagi karena takut dibangunkan oleh reborn memutuskan untuk sedikit berolahraga karena ia sudah tidak bisa tidur ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan sangat kaget melihat anaknya yang biasanya jam 8 belum bangun itu sudah turun kebawah dan sarapan

"Tsu kun tumben sekali kamu tidak kesiangan,"kata nana dengan sangat senang,nana meletakan sarapan pagi nya berupa roti dan telur didepan meja makan "Eh iya bu lagi ingin saja"tsuna hanya tersenyum

"Hmm,coba tiap hari kamu seperti itu ibu kan senang"nana yang sedang mencuci piring sedikit bersenandung

Setelah menghabiskan makan paginya dengan T-E-N-A-N-G tsuna bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke kantor"Mudah mudahan masih inget jalannya"doa tsuna dalam hati

Tapi tsuna cukup merasa kesepian biasanya pagi pagi begini kalau ada reborn pasti ia membangunkannya dengan ala vongola dan membuatnya hampir mati setiap pagi(merupakan suatu keajaiban ia masih bisa bernapas sampai sekarang)

Lalu para guardiannya yang semuanya sudah tidak waras itu akan membuat keributan dimeja makan entah itu pertengkaran kecil lambo dan gokudera(yang mengakibatkan seperempat gedung hancur)atau ulah mesum yamamoto (ckckck yamamoto tidak kusangka kau begitu)teriakan EXTREME oni chan sampai perkelahian kekasihnnya kyoya dengan mist guardiannya yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui penyebabnya(polosnya uke kita yang satu ini)

Tsuna sedikit merasa lega ia belum melupakan jalan menuju kantor,ketika ia baru masuk gedung telinganya sudah mendengar cibiran dari karyawan lain"Tumben dame tsuna kau dateng nya nggak telat biasanya paling cepat terlambat 30 menit hahaha"

Mochida senpai yang dulu pernah membulli tsuna juga menambahkan "Manejer sangat berbaik hati tidak memecatmu yang sudah berberapa kali tidak becus berkerja"tsuna yang sudah sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak menembak wajah sombong mantan sempainya itu memaksakan diri untuk terlambat

"Hahaha,terima kasih senpai tapi setidaknya aku tidak menggelapkan uang perusahaan"seketika itu juga raut wajah mochida menjadi memucat seperti hantu,tsuna mengetahui bahwa mochida menggelapkan uang perusahaan karena kemaren ia melihat ada yang ganjil dari catatan keuangan bulanan

A-awas ya kalau kamu lapor"ancam mochida dengan wajah senyum iblisnya tsuna menjawab "Bukannya terbalik ya senpai seharusnya kan **AKU **yang mengancammu"secara tidak langsung tsuna mengatakan bahwa nasibnya ada ditangan tsuna

Air muka mochida langsung membiru dan keringat mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya mendengar ancaman tsuna,biasanya tsuna akan langsung takut jika ia mengancamnya tapi sekarang malah berbalik tsuna mengancamnya

Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan tsuna meninggalkan mochida yang terpaku ditempat

* * *

Maaf ya pendek hehehe chapter berikutnya nggak kok thanks ya sudah membaca fiction ini dan akuminta maaf jika ada kesalahan typo


	3. Chapter 3

sorry,komputerku rusak kena virus jadi nggak bisa masuk windows so,aku jadi nggak bisa update tapi aku janji untuk update bulan januari ini thanks ^_^


End file.
